Boda a lo Five Nights At Freddy's
by NightmareMikeHTF
Summary: ¿Que pasaría si Foxy le pide matrimonio a Chica y a causa de esto todos se ponen de acuerdo para armar una fiesta inolvidable? Lastima seria que tal fiesta terminara siendo un completo pero divertido desastre, aun así seria mas que seguro que todos jamas olvidarían ese día por diversas razones.


**Hola mijitos(? Este es un one-shot de cómo sería una boda en FNaF, la idea surgió en una página donde soy cdc hice un juego de elegir el rol que cada personaje tomaría en la boda, el novio, la novia, el amante, etc. Se darán cuenta de que es cada personaje conforme vayan leyendo el one-shot, espero les guste. Por cierto, al final hay un poco de yaoi entre Foxy x Bonnie ya que a Bonnie le toco ser el amante del novio xD También todos los personajes están humanizados basándose en los dibujos de la usuaria de tumblr Pole-Bear.  
Disclaimer: Five Nights At Freddy's no me pertenece es propiedad de Scott Cawthon. **

Era el amanecer de otro nuevo día, los rayos del sol iluminaban toda la ciudad dando inicio a un nuevo día, el ambiente era cálido y acogedor. Había completa tranquilidad en toda la ciudad, la gente desempeñaba sus tareas diarias, algunos con alegría y emoción mientras que otros con molestia y pereza, era la misma rutina de todos los días pero había el día de hoy sería algo distinto en la pizzería Freddy Fazbear, esta por primera vez en todos sus años en funcionamiento, cerraría sus puertas a la clientela por ese día. La razón se debía que cierto pelirrojo pirata había sorprendido a todos, pero en especial a Chica al pedirle matrimonio apenas todos estaban presentes en la pizzería.

El pirata se encontraba hincado frente a la pequeña rubia y a la mirada sorprendida y expectantes de todos con una cajita negra en manos, tras abrirla mostro un reluciente anillo de compromiso, Chica se sonrojo intensamente al adivinar las siguientes palabras que el mayor estaba a punto de pronunciar.

-¿Te casarías conmigo? –Pregunto Foxy con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja esperando la respuesta de la menor que cubrió su rostro con las manos por la vergüenza que sentía e hizo que sus mejillas se sonrojaran.

-S-Si… -Respondió Chica aun sin descubrir su rostro, su sonrojo había incrementado al dar su respuesta.

Todos los presentes en ese momento, a excepción de Bonnie, dieron un sonoro grito festejando la positiva repuesta de la rubia mientras Foxy tomaba la mano derecha de ella y colocaba el anillo en el dedo anular, era más que obvia esa respuesta por parte de Chica, pues ambos llevaban mucho tiempo saliendo ya era hora que decidieran unir sus vidas en matrimonio.

La pizzería cerraría por todo ese día para que sus empleados planearan la boda y también el día en que esta seria, decidieron que fuera en una fecha no muy lejana, entre más rápido mejor, por lo que quedaron de acuerdo que fuera en dentro de tres meses, a su parecer era tiempo más que suficiente para tener todo listo para ese día tan especial para los dos tortolos, no abrirían la pizzería en esa semana para poder organizar todo perfectamente y también poder organizar el viaje de Luna De Miel para que los chicos la pasaran demasiado bien.

Se podía percibir la alegría en toda la pizzería, tanto en Foxy como Chica que se encontraban abrazados, como en los demás que estaban presentes felicitando a los futuros esposos, bueno, no todos, pues desde hace unos momentos Bonnie estaba callado, cruzado de brazos y con el entrecejo ligeramente fruncido maldiciendo internamente al pirata por haberle pedido matrimonio a Chica frente a sus ojos, de no ser porque todos estaban ahí, hubiera golpeado a Foxy hasta cansarse, no le quedaba de otra más que solo quedarse en silencio observando la escena.

Rápidamente todos unieron varias mesas para iniciar a discutir los arreglos para la boda, Toy Chica y Toy Bonnie se encargarían de acompañar a Chica por su vestido de bodas mientras que, para desgracia del peli morado, él y Freddy acompañarían a Foxy a elegir el traje que usaría para tan importante día, Bonnie no podía alegar ni quejarse que no quería estar cerca del pelirrojo, no quería ser para nada obvio que la unión de Chica y Foxy le desagradaba por completo, pues si se sabía la razón, la relación de los futuros esposos se vendría abajo y tal vez terminaría siendo odiado por todos en la pizzería junto con Foxy, en especial por Chica, pues ella no estaba enterada que hacía ya varios meses que Bonnie se acostaba con Foxy a espaldas de la ella.

A pesar de eso Foxy fue tan sin vergüenza como para pedirle matrimonio a Chica sin antes habérselo comentado, era lo que más hacia enojar al peli morado, pero en ese momento no podía quejarse, lo haría cuando estuviera a solas con el pelirrojo, pero conociendo como era el pirata, ambos terminaría haciéndolo como siempre sucedía cuando se quejaba de algo con él o lo regañaba, extrañamente el zorro tenia la rara habilidad de hacer que el conejo se dejara llevar por sus caricias por mas que se negara, siempre que quería terminaba haciéndolo suyo, era algo que le molestaba a Bonnie ya que por más que intentara terminar esa inmoral relación con el pelirrojo para que Chica no resultara lastimada por los actos de ambos, Foxy se las arreglaba para que ambos terminaran acostándose nuevamente. Le era tan molesto a Bonnie estar a merced del pirata de esa forma.

En total, el resto debían encargarse de los arreglos, los adornos, la comida, etc. El lugar de la fiesta seria ahí mismo en la pizzería para ahorrar en gastos de rentar un casino, al igual que la banda que le daría vida a la fiesta, decidieron que fuera Bonnie, Toy Bonnie, Freddy y Toy Freddy quienes tocaran ese día, ¿Para qué gastar consiguiendo alguien que toque ese día si tienen la mejor banda de la ciudad ahí? Y aun mejor, lo harán gratis, mejor dicho, los obligaran a tocar gratis.

Y así paso el tiempo, para sorpresa de todos, esos 4 meses de organización pasaron muy rápido, a Golden Freddy le toco ser el jodido, digo, el padrino que pagaría todos los gastos de la fiesta, por más que se quejo no le quedo más remedio que aceptar, la cruda realidad fue que también él fue obligado a aceptar.

El día de la boda todos se encontraban en la ceremonia donde el antiguo guardia Mike casaría a Chica y Foxy, los únicos que se quedaron en la pizzería fueron Freddy, Toy Freddy, Bonnie y Toy Bonnie, Bonnie iba a quedarse con la excusa de ensayar las canciones que tocaría ese día no quería estar presente en la ceremonia, pero no contaba que el resto de la banda se quedaría ahí, no sabía si era algo bueno o malo pues realmente no le quedaría de otra más que ensayar con ellos.

-Bien… ¿Ustedes que sugieren que debemos tocar en cuanto lleguen los novios? –Pregunto Freddy observando a sus compañeros de la banda y lo que hacían.

Todos se encontraban sobre el escenario a excepción de Freddy, Bonnie estaba sentado sobre una de las bocinas afinando su guitarra eléctrica al igual que Toy Bonnie quien lo hacía sentada en la orilla del escenario, Toy Freddy hojeaba una revista mientras bostezaba con pereza, ninguno de los tres había prestado atención a su "líder" mientras continuaban concentrados en lo que hacían, colmando la paciencia del oso.

-¡Maldita sea respóndanme! No puedo hacer todo yo solo –Se quejo agitando los brazos como si fuera un niño pequeño haciendo un berrinche, pero nuevamente no tuvo respuesta. -¡¿Y tu Toy Freddy que mierdas estás leyendo?! –Apunto acusadoramente al chico mientras este lo miro sonriendo inocentemente.

-Una revista que encontré tuya hermanito. –Dijo el chico fingiendo la misma inocencia de su sonrisa al tiempo que le mostraba la portada de la revista a su "hermano".

La cara de Freddy se puso roja cuando vio la portada de la que en realidad si era su revista y que en primera plana decía "Conejitas Play Boy". Esto llamo la atención de Bonnie y Toy Bonnie que miraron la portada de la revista, Bonnie se levanto de la bocina para tomar la revista con el ceño levemente fruncido, pero antes de que pudiera abrir la revista Freddy se la arrebato de las manos bruscamente aun con la cara completamente roja.

-¡No deberías husmear en mis cosas! –Le grito molesto al chico parecido a él mientras este reía.

-¿Sabes que es lo que más me sorprende? Que las caras de esas "Conejitas" –Hace señas de comillas con los dedos. –Tenían pegadas la cara de Bo… -Freddy cerro la boca de su Toy con la mano antes de que este terminara de hablar.

-Jaja ¿Qué cosas no? Ya hasta alucinas lo que ves Toy Freddy. Deberías dejar de meterte en las cosas ajenas y hacerte un examen de vista, comienzas a preocuparme. –Comento burlón y nervioso Freddy mientras el otro peli café intentaba librarse de su mano pero Freddy ponía más fuerza para evitarlo hasta que el chico se rindió.

-Joder… Era una simple broma y tú casi me ahogas… -Se quejo Toy Freddy jadeando un poco.

Toy Bonnie y Bonnie solo miraban confundidos la escena, y más el segundo mencionado ya que él podía jurar que antes de que Toy Freddy fuera silencio iba a decir su nombre, el peli morado no sabía si debía sentirse sorprendido o perturbando dadas las circunstancias del momento, pues era más que obvio para que usaba Freddy esa clase de revistas.

-Como sea, ahora que tengo su atención, ¿Qué canciones tocaremos? –Tomo la palabra Freddy en un intento de hacer olvidar a los presentes lo sucedido.

-Da igual que canción vayamos a tocar, no nos van a pagar. –Dijo en tono de queja Toy Freddy.

-Tiene razón… -Hablo Toy Bonnie dándole la razón a Toy Freddy.

-Esperen, yo tengo una sugerencia. –Interfirió Bonnie llamando la atención de los tres.

Una vez que tuvo la atención de los otros, conecto su guitarra le dio sus últimos ajustes y comenzó a tocar. Los tres chicos se miraron entre sí al desconocer la tonada que estaba tocando el peli morado hasta que uno finalmente la reconoció.

-¡Yo si se cual es! –Exclamo con emoción Toy Freddy tomando su micrófono para comenzar a cantar ante las miradas confundidas de Freddy y Toy Bonnie. -  
Siempre tienes que abrir tanto la boca,  
metida en las cosas, donde nada te importa;  
mejor no te metas donde nadie te llama  
aquí nadie te quiere, aquí nadie te extraña.  
Dime quien te cedió la palabra,  
te pones a hablar y luego nadie te calla.  
Porque no lo piensas y no lo dices  
que nunca te cansas de meter las narices.  
Porque no te ahorras tus comentarios  
porque te tendremos que escuchar a diario…

Entonces de la nada el cupcake de Toy Chica salió volando golpeando a Toy Freddy callándolo en el acto y haciéndolo caer junto a su micrófono y la base de este. Bonnie al ver al otro oso casi noqueado en el piso por el cupcake también dejo de tocar mirando hacia donde ese postre fue lanzado al igual que Toy Bonnie y Freddy, era nada más ni nada menos que Toy Chica quien venia acompañada por Mangle, la rubia había lanzado el cupcake para silenciar a Toy Freddy.

-¡¿Acaso creen que dejare que toquen una canción así en la boda de mi hermana?! –Exclamo molesta la rubia.

-Vamos, era una simple broma. –Dijo Bonnie intentando ocultar el temor que le provocaba la mirada asesina con la que lo miraba Toy Chica.

-Si Toy Chica, era una simple broma… ¡No había necesidad de que me golpearas con esto! –Se quejo Toy Freddy levantándose con el cupcake en las manos.

-Debía callarte de una u otra manera, no me agrada para nada esa canción. –Se cruzo de manos mientras los otros dos chicos suspiraron fastidiados.

-Entonces esa opción no vale… -Dijo Toy Freddy desanimadamente.

-Era más que obvio que no valdría, ¿A quién demonios se le ocurre cantar "Chinga Tu Madre" en una boda? –Pregunto Freddy como si estuviese señalando lo más obvio del mundo.

-A Bonnie… -Comento Toy Bonnie señalando al peli morado quien sonrió divertido.

-Tsk… Como sea… Por cierto, ¿Qué haces aquí? Se supone que deberías estar en la ceremonia. –Dijo Bonnie llamando la atención de la rubia que se encontraba un poco más calmada.

-Vine para asegurarme que todo estuviera bien y no terminaran haciendo una estupidez como la que tenían planeada ahorita. –Explico la Toy acercándose al escenario para sentarse al borde de este junto a Toy Bonnie. –Ha, y vine a traer a Mangle porque se opuso a la boda en plena ceremonia, salió del techo asustando a todos pero en especial a Mike…

La peli blanca dio un bufido de molestia, pues todos en la iglesia despues del susto que les dio la ignoraron completamente, y como continuaba quejándose que se oponía en la boda termino sacando de sus casillas a Mike que opto por sacar un bate de aluminio, pero cuando estaba a punto de golpearla todos los presentes lo detuvieron y mandaron a Toy Chica a llevarse a Mangle de vuelta a la pizzería y la estuviera vigilando en todo momento.

-¿Eso significa que no tardaran en llegar? –Pregunto ahora Freddy ignorando completamente la presencia de la peli blanca asi tambien como la historia de su intento por detener la boda. Vio a Troy Chica asentir dando con esa acción una respuesta positiva. –Bien… Entonces debemos decidir ya una canción… Que no sea de Molotov no parecido. –Se apresuro a decir el oso antes de que Bonnie y Toy Freddy comentaran nuevamente.

-Ya que… -Dijeron al unísono los dos con desanimo.

No paso más de una hora cuando todos los demás por fin llegaron y la fiesta inicio. Todo era tranquilo, todos hablaban tranquilamente o disfrutaban de la música que Freddy y su banda tocaban, era un ambiente calmado y cómodo, aunque todos comenzaban a preocuparse por Freddy que bebía vasos de ron uno tras otro importándole poco que los demás le dijeran que dejara de hacerlo.

A los presentes no les importaba la salud del oso, que este se pusiera borracho y que algo le pasara, lo que les preocupaba era que conforme pasaban las horas el peli café iba quitándose una prenda de su ropa, pero claro, en ningún momento dejaba de cantar, lo que decía difícilmente se entendía, parecía un bebe intentando hablar, menos mal Toy Freddy hacia lo posible para opacar la voz del mayor, no podían bajarlo del escenario, pues por más que lo intentaban el oso se negaba a bajar, incluso los amenazaba con tirarles encima una de las bocinas.

Freddy momentos antes se había advertido a Toy Freddy y Bonnie que no tocarían ninguna canción de Molotov, pero el mismo fue quien rompió esa regla haciendo que los demás tocaran "Puto" y así comenzar a cantar el con ayuda de Toy Freddy, Toy Chica estaba a punto de asesinar a los chicos pero se detuvo al escuchar a Freddy gritar "Slam" para luego patear a Bonnie fuera del escenario cayendo sobre la mesa de los novios, en ese momento no se hizo esperar la risa del pirata. La música había parado para asegurarse que el conejo estuviera bien, este adolorido intentaba ponerse de pie molesto no con Freddy, sino con Foxy por reírse de tal forma.

-Déjame ayudarte… -Dijo Foxy poniéndose de pie y extendiéndole la mano a Bonnie.

El peli morado miro la mano del contrario con el entrecejo fruncido, estaba molesto y no quería recibir ayuda por parte de él pero su cuerpo estaba tan adolorido que no iba a poderse poner de pie él solo. Aun molesto y dejando su orgullo de lado tomo la mano del mayor y con la ayuda de este, se puso de pie, pero hubo algo que lo hizo enojar aun mas, el pirata aprovecho la ayuda que le brindaba al conejo para tocarle el trasero sin que nadie se diera cuenta puesto que todo estaba a oscuras y la única luz que había provenía del escenario donde se encontraba Freddy solo con su pantalones negros y delantal puestos.

-¡Freddy con un carajo ponte tu ropa! –Exclamo Toy Freddy lanzándole su ropa al otro oso quien al atraparlas perdió el equilibrio por el alcohol consumido y cayo del escenario.

Todos los presentes golpearon su frente por la torpeza del oso mientras Jeremy y Mike le ayudaban a ponerse de pie, pero debido a su gran peso termino cayendo con los dos guardias encima.

-¡Audxilio! –Grito Freddy. –Idtentan violadme… -Volvió a gritar pero no se entendía o que decía a lo que todos simplemente lo ignoraban.

Los guardias comenzaban a hartarse, pero aun así hicieron otro intento de levantar al peli café, se pusieron de pie evitando los manasos que Freddy intentaba darles para quitárselos de encima, cada guardia tomo una mano del chico y usando todas sus fuerzas lo intentaron poner de pie pero la mano del peli café se les resbalo y este fue a dar contra el suelo nuevamente escuchándose un gran estruendo. Todos los presentes hicieron mueca de dolor al imaginarse el dolor del golpe que acababa de recibir el oso.

-¡Alguien ayúdenlos antes de que lo terminen matando! –Exclamo desde el escenario Toy Freddy y todos se le quedaron viendo dándole a entender que él fuera el ayudante. –Nah, mejor mátenlo… -Dijo el chico acomodando su micrófono en su base mientras Toy Bonnie comenzaba a tocar otra canción con su bajo y Toy Freddy le seguía cantando.

-Mejor así dejémoslo. –Sugirió Mike a Jeremy mientras intentaban por tercera vez levantar a Freddy.

-De acuerdo. –Respondió Jeremy soltando al mismo tiempo que Mike la mano de Freddy haciendo que este cayera de nuevo escuchándose el mismo estruendo de hace unos momentos pero ya nadie le prestó importancia.

La música continuaba sin su guitarrista Bonnie y su vocalista Freddy, todos sabían la situación del porque Freddy ya no estaba cantando, ¿Pero Bonnie? Ya no se veía al peli morado por ningún lado, no estaba sentado en ninguna de las sillas de invitados, no estaba en el escenario, ni en el piso como lo estaba Freddy, nadie sabía dónde estaba el conejo pero nadie prestaba atención a ello ni se preocupaba por buscarlo.

La canción que Toy Freddy y Toy Bonnie estaban tocando termino, todos esperaban el típico silencio de uno o dos minutos antes de iniciar a tocar una nueva canción, pero este silencio fue interrumpido a los pocos segundos de haber iniciado por la voz de Freddy en las bocinas, pues este traía su micrófono inalámbrico.

-Everybody, yeah Rock your body, yeah Everybody, yeah… -Se escuchaba cantar a Freddy, todos miraban por todos lados en busca del peli café hasta que finalmente lo vieron parado sobre la mesa del pastel. -Rock your body right  
¡Backstreet's back, al right! –Al cantar la última línea lanzo su pantalón que cayó sobre el rostro de Golden Freddy que miraba perturbado la escena y se perturbo aun más al tener en su rostro los pantalones del peli café.

-¡¿Qué mierda es esto?! –Grito molesto el rubio quitándose los pantalones de la cara y mirando asesinamente al peli café que bailaba "sexymente" sobre la mesa. -¡No pague esta estúpida boda para presenciar esto! –Volvió a gritar mientras el peli café lanzaba sus bóxers por los aires.

La prenda cayó sobre la pizza que Puppet estaba a punto de comer, pero al ver el invasor en su pizza se quedo con cara de Pocker Face mientras lentamente dejaba la pizza de nuevo en el plato pensando muy seriamente en no volver a comer pizza en su vida y mucho menos si Freddy estaba cerca, mientras tanto el peli café solo estaba vestido con su delantal blanco que por suerte de casi todos los presentes cubría su parte baja. Las luces del escenario bastaban para que todos alcanzaran a ver a un Freddy casi desnudo que continuaba bailando hasta que su delantal comenzó a incendiarse, ¿Qué lo causo? Velas que había encendidas sobre el pastel.

-¡¿A quién coño se le ocurre ponerle velas de cumpleaños a un pastel de boda?! –Grito Toy Chica con una venita de enojo en la frente señalando el pastel.

Freddy intentaba apagar el fuego de su delantal pero hizo que la mesa se voltera y cayera junto con el pastel al piso, el fuego de las velas y el delantal del peli café llegaron hasta los manteles de la mesa que rápidamente se prendieron y todo el lugar entro en caos. Todos corriendo de un lado a otro buscando agua con que apagar el fuego que aumentaba y se pasaba a los manteles de todas las mesas y los adornos de las sillas.

Después de tanto escándalo y gritos Golden Freddy, Jeremy y Mike consiguieron dos cubeta de agua cada uno y lograron apagar el fuego que se había causado, ahora se daban cuenta que no era tan mala idea haber puesto ese sistema contra incendio que hace tiempo había propuesto poner Chica. La tranquilidad duro poco ya que en cuanto el fuego fue apagado las luces del lugar también se apagaron, como si hubiese sido un corto.

-¡¿Ahora qué?! –Grito Golden Freddy entre la oscuridad.

-¡Dije que haría lo posible para evitar esta boda! –Respondió Mangle colgada en el techo.

Antes de que el rubio comenzara a reclamar el apagón que Mangle provoco un ruido atrajo la atención de todos, eran como leves jadeos poco audibles, pero gracias a que todo mundo estaba callado, todos podían escuchar con claridad los jadeos que comenzaban a hacerse más intensos y continuos hasta volverse gemidos.

Mientras tanto en la Pirate Cove lugar de donde provienen los gemidos…

-¡Ah! F-Foxy no toques ahí… Nhg… ¡Ah!¡ ¡Espera! –Se quejo Bonnie mientras sentía los dedos de Foxy entrar por su estrecha entrada.

El lugar estaba completamente oscuro, Bonnie era el único desnudo ahí mientras que Foxy solo tenía al descubierto de la cintura para arriba, solo se dedicaba a disfrutar del cuerpo del conejo con la excusa de que era su "despedida de soltero" puesto que esta la debió festejar antes, a pesar de saber esto Bonnie termino dejando que el zorro hiciera de nuevo de las suyas con su cuerpo.

-¡F-Foxy! –Gimió el nombre del otro. –N-No hagas eso… Ah… Duele… -Dijo entre jadeos excitados al sentir los dedos del otro moverse en su interior, sus quejas solo provocaban al mayor reír. -¡No te rías! ¡Ah! –Iba a reclamarle al otro por su risa pero un fuerte gemido salió de sus labios al sentir otro invasor en su cuerpo que entraba remplazando los dedos de Foxy.

-Cálmate Bonnie… Si sigues gritando así te escucharan los demás haya afuera… -Comento burlón Foxy acercando sus labios al cuello del menor para empezar a dar leves besos al mismo tiempo que sus caderas se movían embistiendo al menor.

Era una completa ironía lo que Foxy decía, pues después del corto de luz provocado por Mangle todo estaba en completo silencio y a pesar de que ellos estaban en la Pirate Cove eran los únicos que se escuchaban, también donde los demás estaban, y por ende, eran escuchados por todos los presentes quienes se sentían confundidos, perturbados y algunos ya no sentía ni como se sentían después de tanto escándalo en el día.

-Nunca antes había conocido a alguien que se divorciara a las pocas horas de haberse casado… Y mucho peor, que estuvo a punto de ser asesinado por su esposa. –Comento de forma burlona Freddy a Foxy.

-Y yo nunca había conocido a alguien que se desnudara sobre la mesa del pastel de bodas… -Respondió el pelirrojo con molestia haciendo que el peli café frunciera el entrecejo.

Ya había pasado una semana completa desde aquella fallida boda que fue todo un escándalo, las cosas siguieron tranquilas a excepción de Freddy que tuvo una fuerte resaca con un horrible dolor de cabeza que le duro dos días, tuvieron que arreglar la electricidad del local ya que Mangle corto y quemo casi todos los cables y tuvieron que remplazar las mesas quemadas. Aquel iba a ser un día tranquilo de fiesta y termino siendo un completo desastre, Foxy y Bonnie estuvieron a punto de ser asesinados por Chica pero por suerte sobrevivieron, las cosas ya no seguían como antes en la pizzería, ya que ese día seria uno que jamás olvidarían.


End file.
